THE ANGEL AND DEMON
by Ella di angelo
Summary: Every demon has a guardian angel in hopes that they'll grow kind enough to go to heaven. Raven is an angel, and she is assigned to Jacob, a demon. Little does she know that he might be the sweetest thing she has ever met.
1. Chapter 1

_Every demon has a guardian angel in hopes that they'll grow kind enough to go to heaven. Raven is an angel, and she is assigned to Jacob, a demon. Little does she know that he might be the sweetest thing she has ever met._

My name is Raven, and I am an angel. I live with my dad, he's also an angel. I've never met my mom because she left when I was little. I do worry about her though, because if you are not good enough to go to heaven, yet not not bad enough to go to hell, then you have to be a child's imaginary friend. Most of the time, the children you are assigned to are the worst. It's punishment from the devil and god because they don't know what to do with you. I am afraid that my mother is one of those people.

So back to the story; today was the day my whole life changed. I know what you're thinking, this is just another teenage love story, but what if it's more than that? I got my envelope today. They send this out to the chosen angles that will be assigned to demons... but there's a catch, you're sent to a human high school and the Demons don't know that you've been assigned to help them. You have to make them good but you can't force it. That's that hardest job out there, and I'm hoping this isn't what the contents of my envelope are. I slowly opened the envelope, and then I pulled out the paper. I quickly scanned the first line:

 **You have been chosen.**

My heart sank to the floor. I had been chosen to go to the high school and make a demon good? How was _I_ supposed to do that? I was hardly an angel, let alone an angel who could help a demon. What about my father? He has done everything in his power to keep this family together but I have to leave so it was all for nothing.

"FATHER?! I have something to tell you."

"What is it honey?"

"Well, you may just want to read the letter."

"Okay honey, coming. Give me a second."

My father started to cry after reading the letter:

 _Dear Raven Fireclaw,_

 _You have been chosen_ _to go to earth to help a young man. This is a very rare opportunity. You will be one of the few boy, girl pairings. Keep note that this doesn't happen very often and that you should take this very seriously. You will be sent to Emmalynn High School where you will meet Jacob Cutler. Please try to complete this job, you have 2 years to do so. You will leave by the end of the week. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Angel Organization_

 ** _a/n:_** ** _hello okay so a original please tell me how you like it i will try to update frequently but i might not i don't really have a schedule yet. Please any cridiziam i will take thank you for reading and stay amazing_**


	2. chapter

After that, all my father had to say to me was,

"Go pack your bag." and

"You will be leaving to live with a human family so no one will question why you have no parents around."

I did as I was told. I slowly went up to my room and started to pack. I braided my long brown hair and packed my clothes, not even thinking about how I was going to hide my purple wings. It was friday now and I didn't know what I was going to do. I hated school. I have never done well. Instead of going to class, I used to used skip. I was known as the bad angel. I broke the rules and had secrets. I didn't like to talk to others, to them I was a freak. I paused for a moment. Was it a coincidence that _I_ out of all the eligible angels, had been called to a human school to help a demon? Or was it because of my problems? Was this a second chance to do things right, could I make my father proud of me?

"Well father, it's time to go." I called.

"Okay honey." Her dad called from halfway from inside the house, which meant he might make it to the door sometime that millenia. Possibly...

"Dad we need to go now!" I demanded.

So we headed to the stupid human school... I already couldn't wait for these two years to be over.

Then it came time to meet my human family.

"Hi my name is Raven, it's nice to meet you." I greeted the couple who would be keeping me for my high school imprisonment- I mean, high school career.

"Hi Raven, my name is July and this is my husband, Roman." The woman said, greeting Raven.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay with you for the rest of my time in high school. Are there any rules I should know about for my stay here?" I questioned.

"Yes. I am glad you asked. Here is what you will be expected to do: You will always have to keep your room clean, cook and clean for the family, get good grades and no going out with anyone unless we have approved it first." Rowan, the man, explained.

"Okay. I can follow all of those rules except one. I'm afraid I can't cook." Raven frowned.

" WELL THAT'S JUST COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!. YOU'D BETTER LEARN HOW TO COOK AND VERY QUICKLY. YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" July snapped, pointing upstairs.

So my human parents already hate me, and I'm not allowed to go out. But that's perfectly fine with me. I never liked people anyway. I still have no idea what am I going to do with school. I have to get Jacob to trust me, and no one trusts me. I guess that's a problem for another time though.


	3. Chapter 3

I need to sleep now because, tomorrow, I have to go to school. Ugh. I bet I'll be shown around the school and I'll have to figure out what classes they scheduled for me.

The next morning I woke up early because I needed to get to school. I put my red tank top on and my favorite pair of blue jeans, then I prepared myself to be laughed at for the wings I couldn't hide. I hoped the students and staff would be used to seeing wings, but you just never knew with mortals. I opened my door and started to head down the street to school.

When I got to the school, not many people _didn't_ stare. I guess so much for them being used to it. To be fair to their reactions though, most angels have white wings and I don't. Mine are more of a dark purplish black color. Demons can hide their wings, which I have always always been jealous of, but over the years I have learned that I should be glad I am not one of them. Usually they end up going back to hell. I hope that I can save this kid from joining most of the others down there.

That's when I met him. He had a bright smile that could light up the room and I wondered why I was sent to _him_. He didn't seem like the demon people kept telling me he was, but maybe the smile was just a disguise for the monstrous demon he was. He seemed to be sticking with the act (if it was one) as he walked straight up to me, his smile growing larger.

"Hey. You must be Raven. My name is Jacob and I'm here to show you around. It's nice to meet you." His smile never faltered and it looked genuine.

"It's nice to meet you too Jacob." Well, finding him was much easier than I thought it would be.

"So Raven, it looks like we have all the same classes, so you can just follow me to them if you want. I was wondering, by the way, would you like to eat lunch with my friend and I? Since you're new and all. My friend's name is Kiska." Jacob invited brightly.

"Sure. I would love to eat with you guys. Thank you so much for inviting me."

And with that we headed to our first period class; which was math. Greaaat. Math was soo boring. We mainly talked between ourselves because we had a substitute who didn't really give a crap what we were doing (she even put on a freaking movie). A lot of people asked me about where I came from and why I had wings, which I didn't really feel like explaining. Jacob got most of them to leave me alone, which was nice of him because he hardly knows me. I come off a bit stay-away-from-me-ish but I felt like this job might be easier than I thought it would be.

Our next class was English. I had a really hard time in that class. I've never been good with my English, I'm far better with Italian, as that is my original language.

I'd made it through most of my classes now, and it was lunchtime. I got to go eat lunch with Jacob now. I hope he hasn't noticed that I've staring at him practically all day. I walked with him from our classroom to the cafeteria. We got food, then headed to the back of the caf, that's where he stopped and turned to a girl about my age who was already sitting down at an empty table, looking like she was waiting for someone.

"Raven, this is my friend Kiska, the one I mentioned earlier." Jacob introduced. "Kisk, this is Raven, I'm showing her around today. And… yanno, I thought she could sit with us..."

"Hi Kiska. It's nice to meet you." Raven said politely, glancing at the girl curiously.

"Hi." Kiska said, eyeing her as if she didn't quite like something she saw. She didn't comment on it though. Her dark blue eyes were rather distrustful, and startling for that matter.

"Well, let's eat lunch then, shall we?" Jacob said cheerfully, either not noticing the tension between the girls or he just didn't care.

 _ **notes to readers: i am so sorry i took for every bad ella i hope you guys like like chapter i will try to edit sooner i think i am going to do just a bunchor one shots but idk as alway stay amazing and think you so much for following.**_


	4. Chapter 4

They ate lunch in pure weirdness the rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I got home and started to clean. I had heard a rumor that my mortal family had a daughter that I hadn't met yet and I was curious, well, that and excited but in the meantime, I needed to clean before the "parents" got back home from work. And after I did that, I needed to learn how to cook and very quickly. Plus I had a lot of homework to do. It was only the first day of school and already we had a butt load of work. I looked up how to cook chicken pasta online, then started on my homework.

And that is when their daughter happened to get home. To my surprise, I recognized the girl before me as she came through the door, and we both looked at each other in silence. The girl standing in front of me was Kiska. And I could tell that Jacob was the only thing keeping this girl out of trouble, and _he_ wasn't here to help me. She looked to be far more of a threat then Jacob was, and she was glaring at me with tinted malice in her eyes. My day could not get any worse.

Neither of us were about to leave this room anytime soon, so Kiska dropped her backpack on the couch and sat on the armrest, still glaring at me, studying me. I didn't feel much like striking up small talk with someone who looked about ready to kill me, so we sat in silence until Kiska's parents got home.

When Kiska's parents got home, they were just like, "Well good, you two have met. Raven, this is our daughter, Kiska. And Kiska, dear, this is Raven. She'll be staying with us for a couple of years."

Kiska did not look amused at this information, she looked downright evil in fact, her cobalt eyes flashing coldly. Her parents either didn't notice the look, though it was nothing out of the ordinary or simply didn't care enough to call her out on it. I guess this was my new life. Living with bad parents and a horrible daughter of theirs, who was also Jacob's friend. So, no matter how much I disliked her, I had to get over it because I needed to continue to get Jacob to like me. He might have just been being nice to me as an act but I'm not sure if it was an act or just him being him.

God, I hoped it just his shining personality- Stop it Raven, no crushing on the demon. Anyway, the rest of the night was pretty mellow. I called my father to tell (mainly complain), him about what was happening. I started at the beginning of the day (after telling him about my new "parents" demands). I think I got off track a bit when I started to talk about Jacob though. It wasn't my fault, it just sorta happened. I was thinking about how nice he was to me and how he looked and how pretty his eyes were… well, suffice to say, I started playing a little game in my head I like to call "Fantasy of the mind and heart." Eventually, my dad snapped me back to the present long enough to finish the talk of the day and the call. I told him I missed him and ended it there. I changed into pajamas and fell asleep to find myself in the best dream my brain could ever make up…


End file.
